There is conventionally known a technology which assists driving of a driver. For instance, Patent literature 1 discloses the following technology in a case where an image process recognizes a regulation sign board of no overtaking. When a driver performs a manipulation that is interpreted as a preparatory manipulation to overtake, the technology operates a driving assistance such as outputting warning or performing a driving assistance according to a vehicle position or situation.